


What We Have To Celebrate

by Silvermane177



Series: ShuMako Week 2019 [5]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Family, In-Laws, ShuMako Week 2019, Shumako week, Shumakoweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvermane177/pseuds/Silvermane177
Summary: ShuMako Week 2019 Day 7: Future/Family/Children. Sae is given a chance to unwind, relax, and enjoy time with her sister and brother-in-law.





	What We Have To Celebrate

(A/N: So _technically_ the ShuMako Week rules state that these should be their own stories, but if you _wanted_ to consider this as an epilogue to “What Excuses We Make”, then I’m not gonna stop you. :3)

* * *

 

The fresh mountain air felt brisk and refreshing in Sae Niijima’s lungs, the woman letting the spring scent refresh her body after the hike to reach the summit. Her little sister Makoto Kurusu beaming beside her as they looked out at the terrain. The leaves were nearly all restored from winter, each breeze at the peak rustling the branches and filling the background with the gentle white noise.

“Beautiful.” Makoto sighed, nearly glowing in the light. Sae could only nod in agreement.

“I take it from the lack of idle flattery to that opening that your husband is still catching up?” The older sister teased with a faint smirk, Makoto covering her lips with a chuckle.

“I keep warning him that he’s spending too much time in the Diet Building and not enough in the gym.” She mused. “He won’t be long though.” The two siblings took the lull in conversation to take in the setting, Sae finding herself very happy to have taken this little vacation. The woman rarely took time away from her work, finding great fulfillment and achievement in defending her clients in court.

Very few of them were completely innocent, but even the guilty needed adequate representation of their rights. Sae was quite satisfied with her performance, being self-employed granting the freedom from silly office politics and arbitrary goals to meet. Given how pleased she was with her workload, Sae felt little need to embark on any little getaways like this, but her little sister insisted.

She hummed at the recollection of the way she asked. Makoto displayed almost childish excitement when the topic came up, the brightness of her expression and words melting any objections Sae could muster, reminding her of more innocent times the sisters shared together. It put a warm smile across her face to see her baby sister so excited to spend time with her once more, a warm tingling stirring within her core at the opportunity to refresh and strengthen their bond. Makoto was the only family she had, after all.

Well, only biological family, her brother-in-law stumbling out of the path into the clearing, catching his breath.

“How nice of you to join us, Akira-kun.” Sae teased, smug that the Niijima fitness discipline surpasses the man’s. He grinned sheepishly.

“Thank you, Nee-san.” He quipped back, taking a sip from his bottle, moving up to wrap his arms around his wife. There was a hushed conversation between the two, Makoto obviously getting in a few jabs herself and seeming to assure him that she made it up fine.

The two had been married for a couple years now, and it seemed their ‘honeymoon stage’ still hadn’t died down. Sae was starting to suspect that it never would. Which was fine, she begrudgingly liked Akira Kurusu, a man who showed great strength of character even in his youth. He had repeatedly displayed his sense of responsibility, justice, and diligence to have earned Sae’s approval, though something deep inside her older sister core propelled her to remain playfully stern with the man. Which wasn’t entirely fair, but it was her right.

Truth be told, she couldn’t have hoped for a better match for her precious little sibling. They worked so extraordinarily well together and made each other so happy. Even a self-imposed spinster like herself could still admire the strong romantic bond the two shared. She felt so proud of the two. She couldn’t recall ever telling them that. Each had overcome so much in their lives, endured such turmoil, yet continued to succeed not only in their professional lives, but their social as well. It was more than enough to make any family member delighted.

The scene before her brought out a calm serenity as well, the three of them on the mountaintop, looking over the landscape. “Been a while since we did something like this together.” Makoto ventured, reflecting on the past. Sae let out a soft sigh.

“It has.” She agreed, a little sadly. The years following their father’s death left little room for vacationing, and after that both the Niijima’s careers demanded so much of their time. They made efforts to keep in touch and visit, but an actual retreat to the mountains like this had been absent since their youth.

“I’m honored to have been allowed to tag along.” Akira added in. Makoto nuzzled against him, likewise happy for his presence. It was strange, for so long Akira’s presence around her sister cause Sae to feel defensive, as if his inclusion threatened her own place within Makoto’s heart. It was a silly, juvenile emotion, but still took some time to process before she grew comfortable with them together. These days, Sae was beginning to view the man as a true sibling to her.

“Oh! We should get a picture!” Makoto realized, glancing over to her husband. Akira nodded, digging in his pocket for his phone and taking a few steps back to frame the Niijima sisters. Sae felt a little foolish, but Makoto’s excitement helped soften her expression as her little sibling saddled up next to her and flashed the phone a victory sign. Sae turned her bemused expression towards the lens as Akira tapped at his screen.

“And a selfie on too.” He grinned, joining the two and holding out his arm to get all of them in the picture. Sae had to scrunch up a bit closer to him and Makoto for this, the close proximity making her squirm a little in embarrassment. She’d never been a tactile person, but could relent to some affection from her family.

After a few moments to share the photos among themselves, the trio started their descent. “You going to keep up this time, Akira-kun?”

He laughed. “Going back down is the easy part. Though I am going to savor the pampering tomorrow. I predict sore legs at the least.”

Sae allowed herself a vain little dream for tomorrow’s spa event, hot springs, facial masks, massages, wine, all promising a relaxing weekend. She was a professional woman, but could allow herself to enjoy the occasional feminine indulgence.

“When’s the last time you went to a spa, Sis?” Makoto wondered as they made their way back down the trail.

“Been a while. Haven’t had much reason too.” She replied honestly.

“I think she means the last time was at your bachelorette party.” Akira teased accurately to his wife.

“Fair enough, that was my last time too.” Makoto giggled. “I’m glad we get to enjoy it together again, Sis.”

“I am too.” Sae responded, familial warmth filling her chest.

“How do think those kids you volunteer for will react to the new beautified Sae when you go back next week?” Akira wondered, extending a hand to help Makoto hop down off a small drop.

“Doubt any will really notice.” She chuckled, accepting his hand for balance as she took the drop next. “Well, maybe a couple of the girls.” Lately, the older Niijima woman had taken to spending her time with troubled youths, reasoning that many lacked and required a firm guiding hand in life. One that she was more than able to provide. “Their program has improved drastically since you introduced that legislation.”

Akira gave a proud grin. “Glad it helped. Has that boy’s cooking improved at all?”

“Heh. Not as such, but he’s trying at least. You seemed to have awakened something in him.”

“Just hope he doesn’t poison anyone before he gets good. Wouldn’t mind tutoring him again if you need me.” Akira offered, idly kicking a stone off the trail. “Though I understand our dinner tonight will be more than delectable~”

“Hehee. Yeah, I made reservations weeks in advance.” Makoto beamed as she weaved around a branch. “It’s the highest rated restaurant in the area when I looked into it, and I glanced at their menu. Think they’ll be plenty of things for all of us.”

“Mmh. After the train food yesterday, I can hardly wait.” Akira purred.

Sae agreed. The travel food was cheap and convenient, but left an uncomfortable weight on her stomach after. Makoto even felt nauseous this morning as result.

“I’m confident it will be an evening to remember.” Her little sister assured with a cheshire grin.

* * *

  
The restaurant was a traditionally formal affair, allowing the family to wear kimonos. Sae couldn’t even remember the last time she wore one, having to do a small shopping event before she left for this retreat. She settled for a plain white and green floral design which made her feel quite elegant.

Her sister’s nearly matched, but with a royal blue instead of green. Akira’s male kimono contrasted and complimented with black and red. Sae had to endure another couple pictures with a slight blush, the whole thing unfamiliar and silly yet welcome and fun in her heart. Makoto and Akira were certainly having a lot of fun, their joy was too contagious not to catch.

When they were seated, Sae had a chance to glance at the menu selection and prices. She had to swallow her pride yet again, as she promised the couple to allow them to treat her to this excursion. She knew they could afford it, but being gifted such things still felt unusual.

“I confess I’m undecided what to order…” She admitted as the waiter brought them glasses of water and a bottle of warm sake that Akira poured into their porcelain sakazukis.

“We can take our time deciding. There’s no rush.” Makoto hummed, enjoying the scenery and company. “We haven’t gone out to a place like this in a couple months.”

“Not together at least.” Akira chimed in. “I have to endure fancy places all the time with sponsors, other party members, constituents, and committee members. Although that’s work, and I must be on guard every time. I’m grateful for this opportunity to simply enjoy myself with you guys.”

Sae felt another pang of warmth fill her. It was nice to be appreciated in this way.

“Mmh. I had to attend a dinner with the Deputy Commissioner when he met with some Diet Members.” Makoto recalled. “One of them kept shamelessly flirting with me. I was quite entertained by his look of panic when he finally realized who I was married too~” She giggled.

“I’m actually glad. That guy’s annoying as hell and has been avoiding me ever since.” Akira grinned.

“You should press that advantage.” Sae hummed ruthlessly. “Any man foolish enough to pursue Makoto deserves maximum humiliation.”

The two burst out laughing at this. “Well, not _any_ man, Sis.” Makoto giggled as Akira grinned. The two shared a warm gaze between them, and Sae saw their hands join and squeeze. With a mutual nod they both turned towards her with mischievous determination.

“I’d like to propose a toast.” Akira announced, reaching for his shallow sake cup. Sae shrugged and did the same, as Makoto beamed and reached for her… water? “To family.”

Sae’s eyes widened and heart raced as realization dawned. “Makoto! Are you-“

“YES!” She chirped, her face lit up in a million-kilowatt smile, her eyes teary with joy.

The toast was short lived, glasses set down as the sisters joined hands, Akira chuckling as he brought his sake to his lips to drink and watch the two sisters embrace with an uncharacteristic squeal of excitement. He wanted to record the event, but Makoto threatened him into simply memorizing the moment.

“This is incredible! Amazing! Oh Makoto, congratulations!” Sae stammered hugging her little sister tight. She pulled away and the two held hands. “You’re going to be a wonderful mother.” She said sincerely, Sae’s eyes growing damp with the overwhelming emotions springing forth. She turned to her brother in law. “You’ll both be amazing parents.”

Akira gave her a proud smirk; his own tears of happiness being fought back. Sae dabbing at the corners of her eyes as she tried to regain her composure after such an intense delight.

For the longest time in her youth, family had been something that shrank. From the loss of her mother, to the tragic taking of her father. All her grandparents passed on earlier than that. There was even a strained period of her life where she almost lost the connection she had with Makoto.

But now. Makoto’s marriage had given her a brother. And in a few months, Sae would have a little niece or nephew.

Her family was growing.

And she couldn’t be happier.

* * *

  
(A/N: I really wanted to play around with Sae for this one. She’s such a stern, collected, serious woman. Cold and detached. She grew warmer after the confrontation in her palace, but I imagine that wouldn’t change her all that dramatically. Basically, I just wanted to give her a reason to be really, extremely, overwhelmingly happy, and to have it remain in character for her. It’s also fun to toy with the relationship she’d forge with Akira through Makoto. She spent years growing up with her little sister, so occasionally meeting with a brother in law would require a bit more time and effort to grow close. This week had been so much fun, to create my own little tidbits and to review the other submissions. I’ll probably take a short hiatus on writing as I review the stories I read before and didn’t comment on the first time, and try to think of a few more scenarios I’d want to play out. Thank you all for your participation of the event!)

 


End file.
